Les Fleurs du mal/La Beauté
Beauty I am as lovely as a dream in stone; My breast on which each finds his death in turn Inspires the poet with a love as lone As everlasting clay, and as taciturn. Swan-white of heart, a sphinx no mortal knows, My throne is in the heaven’s azure deep; I hate all movement that disturbs my pose; I smile not ever, neither do I weep. Before my monumental attitudes, Taken from the proudest plastic arts, My poets pray in austere studious moods, For I, to fold enchantment round their hearts, Have pools of light where beauty flames and dies, The placid mirrors of my luminous eyes. ------------ LA BEAUTÉ Je suis belle, ô mortels, comme un rêve de pierre, Et mon sein, où chacun s’est meurtri tour à tour, Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour Éternel et muet ainsi que la matière. Je trône dans l’azur comme un sphinx incompris ; J’unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes ; Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes, Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris. Les poètes devant mes grandes attitudes, Qu’on dirait que j’emprunte aux plus fiers monuments, Consumeront leurs jours en d’austères études ; Car j’ai pour fasciner ces dociles amants De purs miroirs qui font les étoiles plus belles : Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles ! ---------------- DIE SCHÖNHEIT (Übersetzer: Stefan George) Ihr menschen · ich bin schön · ein traum von stein! Mein busen der zu blutigen küssen treibt: Dem dichter flösst er eine liebe ein Die stumm ist wie der stoff und ewig bleibt. Ich bin die sfinx die keiner noch erfasst · Die herz von schnee und schwanenkleid vereint · Die jedes rücken an den linien hasst – Ich habe nie gelacht und nie geweint. Die dichter all vor meinem grossen wesen – An stolzen bauten scheint es abgelesen – Zerquälen ständig sich in strengen schulen. Für sie besitz ich · die gefügen buhlen · Wo alles schöner spiegelt · eine quelle: Mein aug · mein weites aug von ewiger helle. ------------------- LA BELLEZZA. (Traduzione di Riccardo Sonzogno) Io sono bella, o mortali! come un sogno di pietra, ed il mio seno sul quale tutti, l'un dopo l'altro, s'illividirono, è fatto per inspirare al poeta un amore eterno e muto come la materia. Io domino ne l'azzurro come una sfinge incompresa; unisco un cuore di neve a la bianchezza dei cigni; odio il moto che scompone le linee e non piango e non rido mai. I poeti, dinanzi a le mie grandi pose, che sembrano imitate dai più superbi monumenti, consumeranno i loro giorni in austeri studî; poichè io posseggo, per affascinare quei docili amanti, degli specchi tersi che rendono più belle tutte le cose: i miei occhi, i miei grandi occhi da le luci eterne! ------------- La belleza Soy hermosa, ¡oh, mortales! cual un sueño de piedra, Y mi pecho, en el que cada uno se ha magullado a su vez, Está hecho para inspirar al poeta un amor Eterno y mudo así como la materia. Tengo mi trono en el azar cual una esfinge incomprendida; Uno un corazón de nieve a la blancura de los cisnes; Aborrezco el movimiento que desplaza las líneas, Y jamás lloro y jamás río. Los poetas, ante mis ampulosas actitudes, Que parezco copiar de los más altivos monumentos, consumirán sus días en austeros estudios; Porque tengo, para fascinar a esos dóciles amantes, Puros espejos que tornan todas las cosas más bellas: ¡Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos! ----------------- A Beleza (Traduzido por Delfim Guimarães) De um sonho escultural tenho a beleza rara, E o meu seio, — jardim onde cultivo a dor, Faz despertar no Poeta um vivo e intenso amor, Com a eterna mudez do marmor' de Carrara Sou esfinge subtil no Azul a dominar, Da brancura do cisne e com a neve fria; Detesto o movimento, e estremeço a harmonia; Nunca soube o que é rir, nem sei o que é chorar. O Poeta, se me vê nas atitudes fátuas Que pareço copiar das mais nobres estátuas, Consome noite e dia em estudos ingentes.. Tenho, p'ra fascinar o meu dócil amante, Espelhos de cristal, que tornaram deslumbrante A própria imperfeição: — os meus olhos ardentes!